Summer Heat & Ice Cream
by equineGypsy
Summary: A contest entry for the Chubby-Chibi-Trio club on dA: chubby-chibi-trio./ Layton and Roman go to get icecream on a summer night. Rated for language.


**Summer Heat and Ice Cream**

**The seagulls always annoyed me, trying to steal any edible porsel they could get their grubby little beaks on. One reason why it was always fun to see them fluttering off with a coughing sqwark after they got a face full of ink.**

**It wasn't the best life being what some would call an octotaur...**

**Yes, below my waist was that on an octopus. Hey, tenticles were fun and very useful for certain things. If I could go back in time I wouldn't stop my parents from meeting, they wouldn't have a son like me if they hadn't.**

**A sigh passed my lips, leaning on one of my tenticles as I looked over towards the slowly setting sun. It was kind of lonely being of a species a lot of people didn't even know about. But I guess I had someone in the same position as me, he just happened to live in the same bay.**

**The soft pout was replaced with a smirk at the thought of going and annoying the certain purple tenticle octotaur. "Ah... Roman...." the name rolled off my tongue with the thought of foreign lands.**

**My own name... Layton... wasn't as exotic. Yeah it had something to do with water, but that was it.**

**Moving to jump over the railing I landed in the cooler water with a splash, the bubbles tickling my skin as I moved towards the sandy bottom. It was good to be at least part sea-creature when it came to summer nights like these with the summer heat.**

**The gills on my shoulders eagerly drank the oxygen from the liquid around me as red eyes became use to the darkening water as the sun sank further and further below the horizen**

**Knowing the white-haired idiot he'd either be pigging out on what people dropped into the water from the near-by amusement park or trying to sleep it off.**

**Unlike his dark color of purple... I was like a beacon. My multi-colored tenticles, of blue, green, yellow and orange, made me stand out, but I had only ever been attacked a few times. I knew how to fight and there really wasn't a lot of animals you found that had red eyes.**

**The white of his hair and gold jewelry was what made me spot him and I smirked. Asleep and snoring slightly with a bloated stomach. Well it wasn't as full as it probably had been before.**

**Roman was only slightly bigger then me, maybe a year or so older so of course that wasn't surprising.**

**Moving quietly closer, one tenticle moved out sliding up over one of his so he wouldn't wake. After all, tenticles usually had a mind of their own if you weren't watching them and at the moment some of the sleeping Roman's were moving over each other. So of course mine would feel no different.**

**The only time he stirred was when the tip of my tenticle would poke his bloated stomach, the poke making his snoring jump.**

**He was so cute when he slept.**

**But I didn't realise one of his own tenticles had slipped past my vision and the next thing I knew I was hanging upside down with a very annoyed looking Roman. "And what the fuck do you want Layton?" he asked, a yawn escaping him.**

**I bit my lip... trying to think of something to say other then annoying him.**

**"Uh.... I-I came to see.... if you wanted to get some icecream?"**

**The moment I mentioned the frozen snack his eyes lit up and he loosened the grip around my tenticles, letting me drop to the sandy bottom. I righted myself before I noticed that the white-haired octotaur was making his way towards the boardwalk and the amusement park.**

**Well I could understand... that's where the icecream was found. Moving after him I soon caught up, both of us gliding along through the water until we spotted the wooden poles that held the place up out of the water.**

**It was easy to climb up, our heads breaking the surface and the heated summer air hitting out faces. Roman moved quickly up onto the boardwalk, not one person freaking out since he was a well known creature around the area with how he ate and the fact his father was human.**

**The slight breeze made out damp hair sway slightly and I had to close my eyes as I stopped next to him on the dry planks of the walk. "So where do you want to get the icecream from?"**

**That question was probably one of the worst I could ask since almost every shop served icecream. Be it an incecream shop or a resturant... there was nowhere that didn't sell icecream. Even the bait shop had a freezer in it.**

**The gold eyes fell onto my face and he smirked. "Well... why not we stop at Devon's Icecreamery and get the Biscuit Squid special?"**

**"Of course you would think of the weirdest thing around the place." I said with a roll of my eyes before a soft smack across the back of my head had me laughing slightly.**

**We started off south down the walk, people watching us as we went. It wasn't strange for us, use to being stared at with the fact below our waist was octopus. Really Devon's was one of the only places that didn't stop us from coming in because of it.**

**The small bell rang as Roman opened the door, the smile on his face growning at the sight of what was inside. I knew that it would be hard to keep up with him in this shop and I was right. Almost as soon as I placed a tenticle in the door he was already over at the counter, talking to the owner of the shop.**

**"What'll be today my favorite customers?" she asked, finger moving to push up her glasses as she waited.**

**"The usual Miss Devon... Biscuit Squid Special!!"**

**"Please..." I said for him, roling my eyes before not looking at him as he glared back.**

**"No need to say please Layton... I'm use to Roman's mouth..."**

**"Hey!"**

**She chuckled and moved to start making the two specials.**

**Roman had actually been the inspiration for the dish, since he had been coming here a while before me and soon enough we had to large bowls filled with icecream. The thing that made them different was that the icecream and the bowl were in the shape of eight an ten legged sea creatures.**

**It wasn't long after that we began to eat.**

**"How can you eat that many?" i exclaimed, having only bee able to eat2 and a half while Roman had scoffed down 5... 6... 7....**

**I'd lost count.**

**He looked at me, leaning back on his tenticles with a smile as he rubbed the bulging stomach. I was surprised he had not started whining about brain freeze.**

**"Layton, Layton, Layton... when you learn to eat enough you'll understand."**

**"Thing is Roman... you eat MORE then enough." I replied with a small smirk, getting another smack across the head.**

**He relaxed back, the two of us having moved out of the main shop to not annoy or... disgust anyone.**

**I moved to lay next to him, my head restinf on one of his tenticles as my own made a matress unedr me. I let out a breath, a hand moving up to move some of my green tipped fringe from my face.**

**It was relaxing now that it had gone quiet, the people coming into the place must have slowed.**

**"So..." I cooed, trying to break the silence slowly.**

**"So? What was the real reason you came to where I was sleeping?" he asked and I knew he had seen right through, my cheeks going pink. Red eyes found their way to look at the green spots on the top of my tentikles and I swallowed a lump in my throat. I could feel him looking at me and I let out a breath. "To annoy you..." I muttered and he laughed, my eyes snapping up from where they sat on my skin. "What's so funny?"**

**"I'd believe you if I didn't think there was some other reason Layton. You're just to easy to read you dick." he said flickng my nose and making me lean away. "You're the dick Roman..." I muttered but... he was right.**

**There was another reason and it had started not that long after I met him. Well... what was I supposed to do?**

**He was the only octotaur that I had met who wasn't afraid to have a big mouth, in both sense of the word.**

**I moved up to face him, noticing he had some chocolate around his mouth. I smirked and moved a finger up as he watched me, letting my tongue run over the skin before I moved to wipe the chocolate from his face, making sure to keep eye contact as I licked it off my finger.**

**I noticed Roman take in a breath and I had to chuckle, tenticles sneaking up to entangle with his. "Ok... yes... there is another reason... and its because I like you. I have for a while now..." I said, my nose almost touching his now.**

**Gold eyes looked back with a question that the other couldn't form into words, cause if he could he would've said them already. My smirk turned into a soft smile before I leant forward, lips moving to brush against each other. It felt as if it was going to be short since there was no response from Roman.**

**When I went to pull away, hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back, the kiss much deeper more meaningful and this time was lead by the one that kept that summer heat rising throughout the night. **


End file.
